39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Chat Meeting Time Zones
Recently in my blog One of my ideas was a chat meeting. However, the problem with this is that its impossible to do without help from everyone. This is why I created this forum. Check out Project:Time Zones to see what time zone you belong to and put it here. I'll take care of all the administrative work, all you guys have to do is add your time zone or add a major city in you timezone. Thanks for the cooperation, -- List #Nilem12- UTC +1:00 #Kangaroopower- UTC -8:00 #Rocketslug- UTC -7:00 #Happyaqua- UTC- 5:00 #Swordcross- UTC- -6:00 #Chrocky- UTC- 5:00 #The Awesome X!-Mountain Time #Dreamer002 - UTC #Fiske Cahill - UTC +8:00 #Bmltera - UTC Pacific #BionicleJaller - Central Standard Time #Owlish - UTC +10.00 #Beast Boy Cahill - UTC -4:00 #Forever Fyre - Central Standard Time #Secretam - UTC -8:00 #Dragon511 - UTC -5:00 #Cupcakesrule (Bella Cahill)- London, England #Scrawland Scribblescratch, UTC -7:00, New York City #Vesper Five- New York City #Lucianvesper09- Toronto EST I can't get on chat. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] I can.Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 23:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Um... thanks for telling us. What would be cool is if we had the meetingon the message board on 39clues.com. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 15:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat now? The message board thing is a great idea but I think we should keep the chat idea.Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 20:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Swordcross, its probably just a minor bug that wikia fixed. Also I liek the message board idea but that place is crowded and the point of having it on chat is to make it instantaneous. -- What's with the times after each person's name? And when will we have the meeting??? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Being forced to use Monaco, which doesn't have chat, because your computer has an antivirus program that doesn't allow the Wikia skin, is not a minorbug. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 17:54, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you let it allow the Wikia skin?Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 19:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) It blocks the coding that makes it look nice, normally it's just a column of words that's ineditable that also blocks chat. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 20:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Why?Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 20:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I wish I knew. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 20:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) What is your antivirus program?Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 22:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I already contacted Wikia about it, they said that it blocked the coding and they couldn't do anything about it. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) What about Google Talk.--Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 01:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Or Skype. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 20:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't like Skype.--Nilem12 Inbox Announcements 00:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Skype is too personal Bmltera-Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101017030204/pokemon/images/1/15/380.gif 21:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Personal?--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 23:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking just voice. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Google voice or on the phone?--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 23:35, September 16, 2011 (UTC) {C}Can't you call using Skype? [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] [[User talk: Swordcross|' >']] 23:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes. But Google Voice is better--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 23:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) This is actually unfortunant, because everyone is saying the chat is crowded, but when I'm on, it's empty. Also, a comfortable wiki time for you is night for me. The last message here was posted at 23 minutes to midnight EDST (Eastern Daylight Savings Time). The price for being Aussie... Owlish 18:48, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I just joined. Am I the only one who has a problematic glitch on chat where what I say just doesn't post most of the time? It's random and inexplicable. So chat doesn't work for me very well, though if I have to... Beast Boy Cahill Reply A piece of wood with a 'b' in front of it 05:01, January 23, 2012 (UTC I can only text and I can only message with people who use apple. We could also use face time. But almost everyone here is from the US and I'm from London. Cupcakesrule 22:53, April 1, 2012 -Bella Cahill